NightClan Camp
Welcome to NightClan's camp. This is where Nightstar has Clan meetings, where cats can eat prey, share tongues and converse with eachother. Role Play Chat Icestorm: *pads in* Nightstar trotted through the thorn tunnel, that was the camp entrance, with a squirrel and a robin in her mouth and placed her prey on the pile. Icestorm turned around, eyes shining and nodded to the leader. "How's the prey running?" she asked. Nightstar flicked her tail. "Very well, now that it's New-Leaf." (let's say that it's new-leaf) Icestorm purred, and got up. "I think I'm going to hunt. Anyone want to come?" Fogstorm trotted over. "I'll go with you," he mewed. (We should create the hunting grounds then chat there.) Brackenheart: *pad in* (Fogstorm and Icestorm go to NightClan Hunting Grounds) Foxheart padded into camp Nightstar looked over at Foxheart. "Hello," she mewed. Lunarshine was stretched out infront of the warrior's den, her glossy black pelt shining in the sunshine. She raised her head breifly to meow a greeting to Foxheart, then laid it back on the ground; eyes closed happily. Brackenheart:*yawns* Fogstorm laid in the camp lazily. He wondered when Lunarshine or Nightstar were. Lunarshine began washing her pelt. Fogstorm trotted over to Lunarshine. "Hello," he purred, settling down. Whitefall padded in, smiling. Lunarshine meowed a hello inbetween licks. Brackenheart: *pads over to Lunarshine and flicks his tail* hello there *smiles* *looks over at Fogstorm and meows hi to everyone else there* Fogstorm looked up at Brackenheart. "Hey Brackenheart," he mewed unenthusiastically. Brackenheart: *flicks tail* somethin wrong? Fogstorm shook his head. "..nothing," he mumbled, embarrassed that he had done that. "Why don't we go hunting?" Brackenheart: *stands up* sure? Troutpool walked into the camp, glancing around, her eyes, always distrustful Wildmask pads out out of the warriors den and glares at the nursery for a moment then looks up at Brackenheart then at Nightstar "Should somebody go on a border patrol?" he meows then he grins Nightstar looked over at Wildmask and nodded. "Good idea. Take Fawnpaw, Raincloud, and Whitefall with you." Wildmask bows his head "Yes Nightstar I'll go get them"he meows then he pads off to the warriors den Blossomkit tumbles out of the nursery she stares at Troutpool then looks at the Medicine cat den she starts padding toward the medicine cat den Wildmask pads out of the warriors den he looks up at Nightstar then he meows "Do you know where Whitefall is?" Nightstar looked over at Wildmask again. "Sorry I don't know where she is, take Cedarstripe instead." Wildmask bows head"Yes Nightstar but where is Cedarstripe?" Nightstar twitched her ear. "I'm not sure...he might be in the warriors' den." "I didn't see him in there hey can i go hunting by myself?"He mews Nightstar narrowed her eyes. "I suppose you can," she meowed, flicking her tail. A little black face appeared at the nursery entrance, followed by a small, lean body and a bushy tail. Pantherkit stepped out into the weak sunlight, the cold wind ruffling his pelt. He shivered, and glanced back over his shoulder. "Mother, it's so cold!" Lunarshine slid out of the small opening, and closed her eyes as a breeze whipped across her face. "Leaf Bare brings the coldest winds," she murmured, pulling him close and licking his head. "We're safe and warm in the nursery, we should be grateful for that. No all cats have a nice warm den" Pantherkit looked up at her. "I'am thankful, mother!" Lunarshine purred, and let him go. But there was a small jolt in her stomach when she saw Wildmask nearby. She suddenly felt uncertain about letting Pantherkit loose with him around. Why, she didn't know. But her paws always prickled with uncertainty when she saw him. Blossomkit turns around and pounces at Wildmask's tail Badgerkit pads out of the nursery and looks up at Lunarshine "Whats wroung Lunarshine"He mews Willowkit padded out of the nursery after Lunarshine and Pantherkit. Her fur was even fluffier because of the cold weather. She shivered as a gust of wind hit her in the face. Wildmask turns around and glares at Blossomkit "Shouldn't you be with Birdnose in the nursery"He growls Blossomkit lets out a little wail and trimbles "but Birdnose been sneezing all day!"she wail Wildmask shoos her to the nursery and glares at Pantherkit and the other kits "Mouse brained lumps of fur!"He growls at himself and pads out of camp Willowkit huddled behind Lunarshine as Fogstorm glared at Wildmask. "I wonder what his problem is," he meowed to Lunarshine. Hurt, Pantherkit shrank back against Lunarshine's soft belly fur. Lunarshine wrapped her tail around Willowkit and Pantherkit, pulling them close to her. "That's a good question, Willowkit." she murmured. "And I'm afraid I don't know the answer." Birdnose pads out of the nursery seezing and sat beside Lunarshine "He's been this way ever since Blossomkit and Badgerkit were born"She mews Lunarshine narrowed her eyes. Why take a mate if you hate kittens so much? But she herself could answer that one; anybody can fall in love but just because you do, doesn't mean you want to have kits. But it's happened, there's nothing that he can do. Why can't he move on from those feelings and love them? "I'm so sorry, Birdnose," she murmured, hoping her own kits weren't listening. She didn't want them exposed to this sort of thing, not yet anyway. Birdnose looks at Lunarshine "I didn't want to take him as mate he forced me he threatened me if i didn't he would've killed Nightstar"She mews Lunarshine's jaw dropped. Jolting herself out of her shock, she looked down at Pantherkit and Willowkit. "Why don't you two go play for a while?" Pantherkit shivered, and looked at the direction Wildmask had gone in with uncertainty in his eyes. "Okay..." he blinked, as Lunarshine lifted her tail. She gave each of her kits a swift lick on the head. "Come on, Willowkit," Pantherkit meowed, turning to dash off. "I'm sorry if I scared them he's just crazy and i can't tell Nightstar about him or he'll kill me and my kits"she mews "I don't think they heard," Lunarshine murmured, staring after her kits as they bounded away. She turned back to Birdnose, her blue eyes serious. "Why would he do this?" Fogstorm widened his eyes. Does he still want to kill Nightstar? He twitched his tail in concern and looked over at Nightstar's den. "I don't know but you haft to warn her if we don't he might kill the kits and Nightstar"She whispers to them Fogstorm's heart lurched. The kits!? "I'll tell Nightstar," he meowed hastily. "Thank you please go now"She mews Lunarshine looked at Fogstorm and hastily padded over to him, in a low voice she murmured, "What if he finds out afterwards, and Nightstar doesn't have time to stop him?" she paused, her eyes widening. "What if he kills you?" "I'll be fine," he meowed, trying to reassure his mate. But he wasn't sure himself what Wildmask would do if he found out. "Nightstar will put an end to this." He looked over at where Nightstar sat outside her den. "I don't know but if he kills me take my kits away to another clan i don't want them to be with their father"She mews "Let me tell her with you," Lunarshine meowed suddenly. Birdnose looks at the kits "Please hurry before Wildmask gets back."She mews Fogstorm hesitated for a moment then nodded. He took a deep breath and started toward Nightstar. Lunarshine nodded to Birdnose, then hurried after Fogstorm, catching up. Nightstar looked over a she saw her brother and Lunarshine. She nodded to the two warriors and sat up. She noticed that they both had a worried look on their faces. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Birdnose watches kit play Lunarshine exchanged a glance with Fogstorm. "It's about Wildmask and Birdnose," she meowed hesitantly. Nightstar pricked her ears. "Okay, I'm listening," she meowed. Fogstorm took a deep breath and meowed in a hushed voice, "Birdnose just told us something about Wildmask. She said that...he threatened to kill you unless she was his mate." Lunarshine's eyes darkened. "He might kill Birdnose and her kits if he knew we were telling you this." Birdnose looks at Blossomkit and Badgerkit Nightstar flicked her ears worriedly. "This is serious," she murmured. "I'll have to hold a meeting...and see if this is true." Birdnose loks up at Nightstar with worried eyes Lunarshine flicked her tail and nodded. Pantherkit looked over at his parents and Nightstar. "Willowkit, what do you think they're talking about?" Willowkit cocked her head. "Maybe we're being apprenticed!" she meowed hopefully Badgerkit giggles "No way your still to small!"He laughs Willowkit raised her chin. "I'm bigger than you!" she meowed. "Yeah," Pantherkit interjected, standing beside his sister. '"We may be big but we're still not old enough," he meowed, turning back to Willowkit. "They look troubled by something." Willowkit flicked her tail. "Yeah, I guess they are worried about something." Badgerkit stares "No fair!"he yowls Blossomkit giggles"He thinks he's better then anyone"she mews to Pantherkit and Willowkit Raincloud padded into the camp with a scrawny looking chaffinch. She put it on the pile and pricked her ears as she noticed Nightstar talking to Fogstorm and Lunarshine. Birdnose looks over at Raincloud "Hello Raincloud"She mews Wildmask pads into camp he glares at kits "I thought I told you two to stay in the nursery!"he growls at Blossomkit and Badgerkit Blossomkit looks up at Wildmask "But we're bored"she mews "I don't care if your bored GET TO THE NURSERY NOW OR YOU'LL MAKE ME ANGRY!"he snaps Blossomkit and Badgerkit runs in the nursery frightened Birdnose looks at Wildmask Oh no! she pads over to Lunarshine and Fogstorm "He's back"She mews "Hey! Don't talk to them like that!" Pantherkit meowed indignantly running in front of Blossomkit and Badgerkit. Wildmask snarls at Pantherkit "You shut up! Mouse brain lump of fur"He snarls at Pantherkit Fogstorm narrowed his eyes at Wildmask. Willowkit lashed her tail. "You can't talk to Pantherkit like that!" she meowed angrily Pantherkit's jaw dropped, and he stared blankly at Wildmask; too astonished to speak. He shook his head, anger starting to replace the surprise. "You're just a big jerk!" he shouted, his tail lashing. Wildmask fur bristled "Now you two"he looks at Blossomkit and badgerkit "To the nursery NOW!"he yowls then he stares at willowkit and pantherkit "And why don't you to stay with your mother"he mews "Or else" Fogstorm's tail bristled. He padded over to Wildmask. "What's your problem?" he meowed, staring at Wildmask. "You can't talk to kits that way." "Or else what?" Pantherkit snarled, stepping boldly up to Wildmask. Wildmask glares into Fogstorms eyes "Keep out of my fur!" he glares back at Pantherkit "If you keep don't shut your mouth you'll find out!"He snarls at Pantherkit "Maybe I won't keep my mouth shut!" Pantherkit hissed, his tail lashing. He was fuming now. How dare this cat, try and tell him and his sister what to do! If he attacked Willowkit, he would sure be sorry! Wildmask glares into Pantherkits eyes "If you do i'll do what i did to that Sunclan Apprentice!"He snarls "What are you talking about?" Pantherkit asked, confusion flashing in his eyes. Wildmask leans closer to his ear "I killed that Sunclan Apprentice!"he hisses softly Pantherkit's eyes grew huge, his pupils tiny slits. "You...you killed another cat?!" he was shaking. How could he could that? To even consider murdering another cat sent shudders down Pantherkit's spine. To actually do it... Wildmask backs away a little "Now if you don't mind keep your mouuth shut!"he growls Pantherkit shook his head. "I-I have to tell Nightstar!" Wildmask glares into his eyes "Do it and you'll be like that apprentice."he growls softly Birdnose pads over to wildmask and Pantherkit "Thats enough leave him alone WIldmask!"she mews "It's the right thing to do," Pantherkit meowed boldly. "Nightstar! Nightstar!" he called over to her, his tail waving. Wildmask growls and starts padding after Pantherkit Birdnose stares in shock "Fogstorm stop Wildmask please he's after Pantherkit!" Pantherkit turned to face Wildmask, a low growl rising in his throat. Birdnose stares "No Pantherkit run to get NIghtstar don't face him just run to Nightstar!'she wails Pantherkit's anger turned to shock, and he stood rigid as Wildmask got closer. Birdnose ran over to wildmask and Pantherkit yowling "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" Wildmask leaps at Pantherkit Birdnose gets in front of Pantherkit before Wildmask pounces at him Fogstorm stepped in between Pantherkit and Wildmask. "Get away from him!" he hissed at Wildmask. Wildmask glares into his eyes "Make me or are you just as scared as thaT KIT!!"he yowls Pantherkit slid out from behind Fogstorm and Birdnose, his eyes wide. "Why would you attack me?" he growled facing the black tom, ready to pounce himself. Willowkit was watching with wide, scarred eyes from the nursery. Her ears were flat against her head. A growl rumbled in Fogstorm's throat. "A noble warrior never attacks a cat from their own Clan, let alone a kit!" Wildmask glares into Fogstorms eyes "They aren't noble they are mouse-brained Noble warriors kill to live!"he yowls "Hey, I'm not scared!" Pantherkit protested darting up in front of Wildmask. "And you are not noble!" (Adderpaw, post the new message at the bottom of the others, not in between) Nightstar appeared behind Wildmask, her tail flicking. "Wildmask, I need to talk to you," she meowed in a demanding voice. Wildmask looks into her eyes "Fine'he growls. Lunarshine emerged from the medicine cat's den where she had been talking with Berryfrost. She stopped when she saw the scene before her, and rushed over to the group of cats, her tail bristling. Wildmask looked as if he were about to spring on Pantherkit! "What's going on?" she asked, stopping in front of them and beckoning Pantherkit over, who darted forward and buried himself into her belly fur. Willowkit scampered out of the nursery and huddled beside Lunarshine and Pantherkit. She lapped at Pantherkit's fur. Fogstorm looked over at Lunarshine and licked her ear. "It's Wildmask," he meowed. "He attacked Pantherkit! But no one was hurt." Nightstar narrowed her eyes at Wildmask then padded toward her den. Blossomkit pads out of the nursery she looks at Lunarshine "Whats wroung?"she mews "Attacked him?" Lunarshine gasped, pulling Willowkit and Pantherkit close, and lapping at their fur. Blossomkit gasps as she heard them "b-but Wildmask is loyal isn't he!"she gasp Wildmask followed behind Nightstar Fogstorm nodded sadly. "I couldn't hear what Wildmask was saying to him, but it must have been important..." he shuddered. "I'm glad everyone is okay though." He licked his two kits on top of their heads. Nightstar sat down as she entered her den. She sighed and looked over at Wildmask. Wildmask enters Nightstar's den Lunarshine's clear blue eyes were dark with worry. "Are you sure they're not hurt?" she asked, giving Pantherkit and Willowkit a good once over. Category:NightClan